starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Alsakan
|sector=Alsaka sector |system=Alsakan system |suns= |position= |moons= |coord=L-9 |xyz= |routes=Perlemian Trade RouteThe Essential Atlas |distance= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |class=Terrestrial |diameter= |atmosphere= |climate= |gravity= |terrain=Urban |water= |interest=*Archais *Alsakan Mosaics *Ten Valleys *Xenvaer Civic Auditorium |flora= |fauna= |species= |otherspecies=*Humans *Formerly: Killiks *Formerly: Rakata |language=*Galactic Basic Standard *Formerly: Killik |government=Monarchy |population=1 trillon |demonym= |cities=Xenvaer (capital) |imports= |exports= |affiliation=*Infinite Empire *Killiks *Galactic Republic *Galactic Empire *New Republic }} Alsakan was an ecumenopolis world in the Alsakan system in the Core Worlds. A Core Founder on the Perlemian Trade Route, Alsakan was an ancient, wealthy world that had been a major political player for centuries, and was responsible for the seventeen Alsakan Conflicts that had been fought with Coruscant over the nature and shape of the early Galactic Republic. Description Positioned on the Perlemian Trade Route immediately Rimward of Coruscant, Alsakan was a heavily-urbanised planet that had been a regional power broker for millennia. A Core Founder, it was considered part of the Arrowhead, the triangle of ancient systems at the head of the Perlemian and the Corellian Run that had grown out of the Tetrahedron in the earliest days of the Galactic Republic. Alsakani culture and values came to dominate the Human-majority worlds of the Perlemian, which championed local independence and limited government. This region, known as "the Axis", came into opposition to the heavily-urbanised and bureaucratic megaworlds of "the Spin", the parts of the Corellian Run and Metellos Trade Route dominated by Coruscant where a strong state was seen as a protector against economic exploitation. Over a period of 14,000 years, from 17,000 BBY to 3017 BBY, the two coalitions would fight seventeen wars over these ideological differences.The Essential Guide to Warfare A wealthy planet, at the start of the Clone Wars in 22 BBY, Alsakan was able to afford one of the earliest Star Dreadnoughts for the Alsaka sector's local defense forces. Alsakan's planetary capital was Xenvaer. Archais was an ancient region of Alsakan, and Rucapar one of its major cities. Built among five equidistant mountains, Rucapar had been the site of the Alsakan Mosaics, an ancient Wonder of the Galaxy that stretched in five lanes of tiles to each mountain. The city and the mosaics were largely destroyed during the Cleansing of Rucapar in the Third Alsakan Conflict. History Early history Alsakan was once a Killik colony before 30,000 BBY when they were taken to the Unknown Regions, possibly by the Celestials in 30,000 BBY.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species At least one Killik from Alsakan became a user of the dark side and was able to escape the world and flee to Sarafur.* Alsakan later became a world of the Rakata Empire. In 26,000 BBY Alsakan was colonized by Humans from Coruscant in the colony ship Kuat Explorer.Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook The planet was divided into many kingdoms until the King of Archais united the planet after the Battle of the Ten Valleys. Alsakan became a Core Founder of the Galactic Republic in 25,053 BBY. The Alsakani had favored a limited economic and political union over the galaxy-spanning state the Galactic Republic became, and for many centuries afterwards were inclined to see the Republic government as overly-powerful. In particular, Alsakan was isolated from the cultural and economic pressures that produced Old Galactic Standard, the trade language that became Galactic Basic, and the Alsakani continued to speak High Galactic.The Written Word During the Tionese War, Alsakan suffered heavy destruction from pressure bombs released by warships of the Honorable Union of Desevro & Tion. The planet served as a temporary Tionese forward base for their raids against Coruscant, and the significant Tionese cultural influence led the Alsakani to adopt a number of characters from the Tionese alphabet to create a new writing system for High Galactic. The Alsakan Conflicts Amid growing economic competition between the Core Worlds to sponsor colonization throughout the Great Manifest Period, Alsakan became the champion of the Human-dominated world of the Perlemian Trade Route. The coalition along the Perlemian led by Alsakan became known as "the Axis", and envied Coruscant's predominance of the urban, multispecies worlds of the Corellian Run and the Metellos Trade Route. Coruscant's coalition, known the "the Spin", viewed a strong, centralized state as a protector against economic exploitation and inequality, while Alsakan and the Axis were aristocratic in their values, enthusiastic for open spaces and local independence. From 17,000 BBY until 3017 BBY,The Essential Atlas Alsakan tried to usurp Coruscant's predominance seventeen times, causing the Alsakan Conflicts between the planets' holdings in the Expansion Region.The New Essential Chronology The First Alsakan Conflict began when Alsakani younger sons, assisted by other noble families like House Juoni of Kaikielius, moved to claim systems in the path of the Spin-based Grand Companies. The Republic backed the Grand Companies, and though the first conflict was resolved with the Challat Compromise, Alsakan continued to sponsor colonization across the Slice in the path of the Grand Companies. The Second Alsakan Conflict began in 16,200 BBY, and the Conflicts soon fell into a pattern: Alsakani nobles an Coruscant-backed megacorps fought for resources in the Expansion Region, while the Corellian Hegemony declared neutrality and protected its own interests. While both Coruscant and Alsakan were raided, neither had the resources to split their forces between attack and defense.Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji However, Alsakan did suffer severe damage during the Third Alsakan Conflict, when the city of Rucapar was largely destroyed along with the ancient Alsakan Mosaics. 's defense of Alsakani colonies in the Northern Dependencies during the Fifth Alsakan Conflict.]] The Alsakan Conflicts saw a number of military innovations, including Alsakan's ''Atgeir''-class battlecruiser. The Seventeenth Alsakan Conflict saw the introduction into the Republic fleet of the ''Invincible''-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser, in opposition to the Axis sublight missile corvette. After the Republic fell under the control of the Pius Dea cult in 11,987 BBY, it launched a series of increasingly-violent crusades against the species of the Outer Rim. In response, Alsakan and much of the Axis seceded from the Republic around 11,820 BBY. The Sixth Alsakan Conflict was a vicious war between Alsakan and the Pius Dea Republic, which saw Alsakan open up secret lines of communication with numerous species that had been the victims of the Crusades, including the Duros, Herglics and Hutts. These alliances were instrumental to the ultimate fall of the Pius Dea in 10,967 BBY, where Pius Dea Renunciates, backed by the Jedi Order and Alsakani battleships, helped destroy Pius Dea forces in the Seventh Alsakan Conflict, culminating in the cult's ultimate defeat at the Battle of Uquine. Eventually, the Alsakan Conflicts grew less brutal, with longer stretches of peace, until after 8000 BBY they were considered minor diversions. The Seventeenth and final Alsakan Conflict was sparked in 3017 BBY by Alsakan maintaining and expanding its fleet despite the conclusion of the Galactic Wars. The Republic responded by building a fleet of two-kilometer-long ''Invincible''-class fast battleships. Alsakan and the Axis' response was mass-produced squadrons of sublight missile corvettes, which successfully defended their systems from Republic raids. However, Corellia reacted with a fleet of long-range frigates. Technological breakthroughs enabled them to be outfitted with fast engines, strong shields, and heavy turbolasers, allowing Prince-Admiral Jonash e Solo to rapidly outfight both Coruscanti and Alsakani battleships. Coruscant and Alsakan responded by declaring war on Corellia, but both were decisively defeated and were forced to accept a peace treaty. A long-term result of the Conflicts was to make colonization along the Perlemian Trade Route unattractive, resulting in a shift of colonists to the west of the Corellian Run and along the growing Corellian Trade Spine. The Corellian Hegemony in the Expansion Region thrived at the expense of the Slice, attracting billions of colonists and seeing the development of the 77 sectors along the Run, a region that Corellia dominated as late as the Galactic Civil War. The Rise of the Empire , Senator of Alsakan, who represented the planet around 700 BBY, during the debates on the Matter of Creating an Outer Expansion Zone.]] In 1000 BBY, the Alsakan Tessent was carved to commemorate the Battle of the Ten Valleys. Native Dark Jedi Jilst Bindalin stole the Tessent and took it to the tomb of the Killik darksider on Sarafur, whom Bindalin believed to have been a Sith Lord. Around 700 BBY, Senator Fird served as Alsakan's delegate to the Galactic Senate, and he participated in the debates on the Matter of Creating an Outer Expansion Zone, noting the disadvantages of both centrally-directed colonization and undirected, independent local efforts of settlement. In 22 BBY, the Mothers United March was held in response to the Baby Ludi affair on Alsakan, as was a Refugee Relief Movement fundraiser. Alsakan remained loyal to the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, and the its Star Dreadnought was put into service with the Republic Navy to defend the Core against Separatist incursions. After the Confederacy's Bulwark Fleet broke through the Republic's siege of Foerost, a battle took place above Alsakan as the Republic's Victory Fleet chased the Separatists throughout the Core Worlds. The Galactic Civil War While a member of the Galactic Empire, Alsakan was one of the first Imperial worlds to surrender to Admiral Gial Ackbar's fleet as the New Republic entered the Core Worlds in 6 ABY.Dark Empire Sourcebook In 10 ABY, however, the forces of the Reborn Emperor Palpatine advanced out of the Deep Core and reconquered numerous Core Worlds, including Alsakan. After Imperial forces collapsed into infighting during the Imperial Civil War, rival factions clashed again over the planet, resulting in the mutual destruction of the Star Dreadnoughts Whelm and Panthac. In 23 ABY, the Alsakan Tessent was at last recovered in the Moddell sector. Inhabitants The Alsakani were Human settlers who had arrived on the planet aboard the colony ship Kuat Explorer some twenty-six thousand years before the Battle of Yavin. As a people, they were aristocratic in their values and enthusiastic for open spaces and local independence. Consequently, they had sought a limited economic and political union when the Galactic Republic was formed, and for much of their history were inclined to see Coruscant as too powerful, resulting in the many Alsakan Conflicts. Reflecting their views, the ancient Alsakani national epic, the Archaiad, described the Perlemian Trade Route as "an arrow sent into the possible". Seeking distance from authority, Alsakan's younger sons established small colonies in the Inner Rim, and cared little for government bureaucracy or mass-produced goods beyond warships and blasters. For much of their early history, the Alsakani did not adopt Old Galactic Standard and continued to speak High Galactic. They were responsible for popularising the High Galactic alphabet as an alternative to Aurebesh, as part of Alsakan's efforts to portray itself as an alternate galactic capital. The High Galactic script was created after the Alsakani combined Tionese characters with others of their own invention, creating a distinctive new alphabet. Owing to Alsakan's values, High Galactic became a popular script among upper-class speakers of Galactic Basic, and its influence endured for millennia after the Alsakan Conflicts. The infamous outlaw surgeon Doctor Cornelius Evazan was an Alsakani active in the Outer Rim during the Galactic Civil War, performing horrific experiments on unwitting captives.Star Wars Character Encyclopedia Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' Notes and references Category:Alsakan locations Category:Core Founders Category:Core planets Category:Galactic Empire planets Category:Killik culture Category:New Republic-aligned planets Category:Galactic Republic planets